1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a click stop device for the distance ring on a camera lens barrel, and more particularly to a device for stopping the rotation of the distance ring at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Device of this type have conventionally been intended to ensure that a steel ball provided in the distance ring would be urged against the outer periphery of a stationary lens barrel until rotation of the distance ring causes the steel ball to be received in a groove formed in the stationary lens barrel, thereby click-stopping the distance ring when the steel ball has been received in the positionally predetermined groove. In such a device, therefore, manipulation of the distance ring feels very heavy due to the pressure force of the steel ball existing until the steel ball is received in the groove, and this has led to the difficulties with which the distance ring is operated.